vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Karin Miyoshi
|-|Civilian= |-|Hero= |-|Mankai= Summary Karin Miyoshi (三好 夏凜 Miyoshi Karin) is a second year in middle school, and is a member of the Hero Club. An experienced, but somewhat stubborn Hero who transfers into Yuna's and Togo's class. As she grew up aware of the existence of Heroes and their mission, she greatly admires Sonoko who was considered the strongest Hero and a figure of worship. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | 5-C | At least 7-A | 5-C Name: Karin Miyoshi Origin: Yuki Yuna is a Hero Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Hero, Middle school student, Magical Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsmanship (katanas through her fairy Yoshiteru), Forcefield Creation, Invulnerability to damage and Immortality (Type 8) through her fairies (As the Fairies are parts of Shinju, who is a Universe Tier God, and they share its characteristics, they prevent Heroes from getting hurt or killed by anything below Universe level, Reliant on Shinju), Explosion Manipulation (through her katanas), Resistance to cold and ice, Resistance to Black Holes and Gravity | All previous abilities but amplified, as well as wielding four giant sword-wielding arms, Flight, Energy Projection (by extending the length of her blades to huge levels), Danmaku (She can summon and fire off thousands upon thousands of huge katanas) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsmanship (katanas through her fairy Yoshiteru), Forcefield Creation, Invulnerability to damage and Limited Immortality (Type 8) through her fairy (same reasons), Explosion Manipulation (through her katanas), Resistance to cold and ice, Resistance to Black Holes and Gravity | All previous abilities but amplified, as well as wielding four giant sword-wielding arms, Flight, Energy Projection, Danmaku Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (Took down the Capricorn Vertex all on her own in mere seconds. Is able to go toe-to-toe with a bloodlusted Fu; comparable to Yuna) | Moon level (Took down five Perfect Vertexes on her own. She should be comparable to the other Heroes' Mankai forms) | At least Mountain level | Moon level Speed: Hypersonic+ (Easily tagged Vertex missiles, which should be greater in speed than any of humanity's missiles, the fastest of which go at Mach 25) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to the other Hero's Mankai forms) | Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class K (Tore the Pisces Vertex out of the ground) | Unknown | At least Class K Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class | Moon Class | At least Mountain Class | Moon Class Durability: Varies from at least Mountain level to Large Country level for getting KO'ed (Varies depending on how much she focuses on defense) | Varies from at least Mountain level to Moon level for getting knocked out of Mankai (Varies depending on how much she focuses on defense) | Varies from at least Mountain level to Large Country level for getting KO'ed | Varies from at least Mountain level to Moon level for getting knocked out of Mankai Stamina: Very High (She was trained specifically to become the top Hero. She's thus far more trained than the other Year-300 Heroes) | Very High (She took down 5 Vertexes all by herself, a feat only topped by Sonoko Nogi) Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range through regular attacks, Kilometers with Energy Projection and Danmaku (Was able to clear the skies of thousands upon thousands of low-level Vertex) | Standard melee range | Extended melee range through regular attacks, Kilometers with Energy Projection and Danmaku Standard Equipment: Dual-wielded katanas, her fairy Yoshiteru | Four sword-wielding robotic arms | Dual-wielded katanas, her fairy Yoshiteru | Four sword-wielding robotic arms, her fairy Yoshiteru Intelligence: Average (is a second year in middle school), but is very quick-witted and serious when fighting, from her intense years of training. Weaknesses: If she loses the will to go on, Karin cannot become a Hero. Has an inferiority complex. In YuYuShou, her immortality has limits. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Immortality/Invulnerability: * Yuuna Chapter: Karin's fairies protect her from all kinds of damage and death (poisoning, extreme beat-up, suicide, drowning, hanging, disembowelment, free fall, etc.), whether she's in Hero mode or not. The fairies themselves are unscratchable, unkillable and will always save the Hero no matter what. Even if her organs stop functioning (including the heart) or her soul is removed from her body, she won't die. * Hero Chapter: Due to the new Hero system and Shinju's weakening, the Fairies were nerfed. Each Hero only has 1 Fairy (their first) and is equipped with a 5-level gauge. Each time the Fairy protects the Hero from a deadly/KOing blow (from any cause, just like before), the gauge decreases by one level, and if the gauge is empty, the Hero will die from such an attack. If the Hero goes Mankai, the entire gauge is used at once, Mankai's duration lasts depending on how many levels were left and the Fairy remains present to protect the Hero for as long as Mankai lasts. The gauge automatically replenishes itself during battle. Key: Hero (YuYuYu) | Mankai (YuYuYu) | Hero (YuYuShou) | Mankai (YuYuShou) Note: Over the course of the series, the Heroes have battled Vertexes of varying levels, ranging from Large Mountain to Moon level. When focusing on defense, it has been shown that Heroes can tank anything up to Large Country level (Scorpio Vertex) in Hero mode, and up to Moon level (Leo Vertex) in Mankai mode. However, on several occasions, whether in Hero or Mankai mode, Heroes have been knocked out by surprise attacks against which they didn't react in time. The Heroes are however unkillable by anything below Universe level, due to the divine protection they receive from Shinju, their God, via the Fairies. Respect Thread Respect Thread (Karin Miyoshi) Gallery File:Karin-training.gif|Karin training on the beach. File:Karin-vs-cancer-vertex.gif|Karin in Mankai form destroying the Cancer Vertex, shields and all. File:Karin-fight.gif|Karin dispatching several low-level Vertexes. File:Karin-fairy.png|Karin and her fairy Yoshiteru. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Yuki Yuna is a Hero Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Immortals Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Schoolgirls Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5